10th In Bitter Sweet of Love (Re-Upload)
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Tak peduli berapa banyak duri yang menancap mengoyak hati. Aku akan tetap bertahan. Kau takdirku. Dan aku telah memilih takdir ini. Sesakit apapun itu, aku akan tetap berusaha tuk bertahan. Meskipun mereka tahu kau bukan lagi milikku, tapi hatimu tetap untukku dan hanya untukku. KyuMin-BL-OneShoot


**10th In Bittersweet Love**

 **(KyuMin-Rate T-Oneshoot-SJ member)**

 **DISCLAMER : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. FF ini murni milik author, tercetus dari delusi sial author dan berseling dengan kehidupan Real mereka.**

 **WARNING : BL (BoysLove), Alur Gaje, Typo(s), Berantakan, tak layak untuk dibaca.**

 **SUMMARY : Tak peduli berapa banyak duri yang menancap mengoyak hati. Aku akan tetap bertahan. Kau takdirku. Dan aku telah memilih takdir ini. Sesakit apapun itu, aku akan tetap berusaha tuk bertahan. Meskipun mereka tahu kau bukan lagi milikku, tapi hatimu tetap untukku dan hanya untukku.**

 **(KyuMin Jjang)**

Brak. "Hahhh..." Helaan nafas lelah mengiringi benturan pintu yang tertutup pelan. Terlihat seorang pria jakung menyandar di badan pintu dengan sepasang mata tertutup rapat. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan pasang orbs tajam yang menyorot lemah.

Kegelapan menghujam indera penglihatannya. Tangannya merayap ke sisi pintu mencari tombol lampu. Ctak. Cahaya terang sontak menghapus kegelapan yang membayangi ruangan tersebut beberapa saat lalu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mengeryit samar mendapati keheningan di dorm.

Entah kemana perginya para member Super Junior yang masih bersisa, Kyuhyun nama dari sosok tinggi itu tak ingin ambil pusing memikirkannya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dan tak menutup kemungkinan akan tumbang jika ia masih berniat memaksakan otaknya untuk memikirkan hal tak berguna. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah melangkah ke kamar lalu tidur.

Jadwalnya begitu padat hari ini. Berjajar rapi menanti urun tangannya. Ia bahkan tak ingat sempat makan siang atau tidak tadi. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang pertama ia menghadapi padatnya jadwal kerjanya. Sejak 'saat itu', ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam jadwal kerja yang begitu menumpuk.

Tak memedulikan kesehatan dan kondisi tubuhnya, Kyuhyun terus menerima semua tawaran kontrak yang mereka layangkan untuknya demi melupakan kejadian naas yang membayangi hari-harinya sampai saat ini. Terbilang sudah satu tahun lamanya dan hari-hari kelamnya seolah tak ingin menyingkir barang sejenak, membuatnya frustasi hingga kerap kali hampir lepas kendali.

"Hahh..." Helaan nafas kembali terdengar, lebih berat. Tangan terulur menarik daun pintu. Membukanya pelan, teramat pelan seolah tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan seseorang di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Seseorang yang keberadaannya tak bisa ia temui secara kasat mata.

Hanya bayangan semu akan kenangannya dulu yang melintas di pikirannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, ia menutup pintu sembari menyalakan saklar lampu. Pandangannya mengedar, menatap setiap inci ruangan yang tak pernah berubah. Dimulai dari tata letak boneka bunny yang melintang di sekitar ranjang hingga posisi botol wine kosong yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jendela, tetap sama.

Kyuhyun memang tak pernah berniat merubahnya. Sehingga sering kali ia mengecam maupun memarahi salah satu hyungnya yang berniat merubah tata letak kamar ini. Mereka kemudian mengangguk mengerti, memaklumi perasaan Kyuhyun. Maka, sejak saat itu tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat mengunjungi kamar ini terlebih merubahnya.

Tidak. Memang, Kyuhyun tak ingin merubahnya. Sesakit apapun hatinya, Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya. Karena hanya dengan melihat pemandangan inilah ia mampu berdiri. Lagi, seulas senyum terulas. Tampak pedih.

Melangkah mendekat lalu menyentuh salah satu boneka bunny yang berjajar rapi di ranjang. Kyuhyun mengusapnya pelan, orbs tajamnya menatap lekat sejenak pada gumpalan lembut itu sebelum beralih ke kalender duduk di meja nakas.

"13 Juli. Tepat 10 tahun..." Kyuhyun tersenyum perih, ia menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar. "Sudah selama itu kah…" Maniknya memanas, nafasnya tersenggal pelan. "..aku bertahan," lanjutnya dalam. Ia memejamkan mata meresapi segala asa yang terkumpul menjadi satu di benak.

Merombak dan memenuhinya dengan perasaan campur aduk yang menyesakkan dada. Kyuhyun beralih, mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang. Membawa salah satu gumpalan lembut itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika orbs tajamnya menatap sepasang manik kelam itu, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang begitu ia rindukan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun tertegun, aroma candu yang berasal dari boneka bunny itu menyerebak masuk memenuhi lubang hidung. Kyuhyun tersenyum, hatinya sedikit menenang hanya dengan menghirup aromanya. Sepertinya ia pun urung melaksanakan niat awalnya, yaitu pergi tidur.

"Jangan memarahiku. Karena aku tidak akan sudi mencuci maupun menjemur boneka-boneka anehmu ini." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Acap kali terngiang di kepala ketika bayangan akan kemarahan sosok itu kepadanya sebab tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk mencuci maupun menjemur boneka-bonekanya selintas lalu menaungi otaknya.

" _Yaish. Dasar magnae tengil. Kau ingin membuat boneka-bonekaku ini berbau t_ _id_ _ak sedap, huh. Minggir. Aku harus menjemur mereka sekarang."_

" _Ck. T_ _id_ _ak perlu menjemurnya, Min sayang~ Aroma tubuhmu sudah cukup ampuh untuk membuat mereka wangi. Sudah letakkan kembali atau aku akan membuangnya ke pasar loak."_

" _Mwo! Yaakkk...aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan hal keji itu. Satu lagi, panggil aku hyung. Aish."_

" _Ani. Kau kekasihku. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu."_

" _Ck. Terserah."_

Roman wajah menggemaskan dengan pipi mengembung dan bibir terpout lucu menggugah detak jantung Kyuhyun. Hal yang sangat ia sukai saat melihat raut manis itu dikala sedang marah. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak bisa berpaling darinya.

Kyuhyun merundukkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma candu yang melekat pekat di tubuh sang boneka bunny. "Inilah alasanku melarangmu untuk menjermurnya ataupun mencucinya. Berharap aku masih bisa menghirup aromamu melalui boneka ini..."

"Kau tahu. Hanya ini yang bisa menopang hatiku agar tetap bertahan disisimu. Aroma tubuhmu. Aku selalu membutuhkannya." Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya, menghirup semakin dalam gumpalan lembut itu saat ingatannya melanglang buana ke beberapa tahun silam.

Sebuah memori manis dan pahit yang memenuhi perjalanan hidupnya bersama seorang penawar hatinya. Sebuah kenangan berharga yang kerap kali muncul di dalam kesendiriannya, di dalam mimpinya serta di dalam rasa putus asanya yang kian membumbung dan disaat ia bergumam hendak menyerah.

Kenangan itu menyentak kesadarannya dan kembali memperkokoh hatinya.

Dan malam ini ia berniat mengulangnya kembali. Mengulang dari awal, sejak pertemuan tak terduga mereka. Semua terlihat jelas, bagai roll film yang di putar ulang. Terperinci tak tertinggal satu pun.

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Aku akan hancur." Desauan frustasi itu serentak mengalihkan pandang ke-dua belas pria bertalenta di ruang santai dorm. Mereka mengeryit bingung, mendapati raut resah yang tergurat jelas di wajah leader mereka._

" _Apa maksud perkataanmu, hyung?" Salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara. Bertanya kepada pria berlesung pipit. Pria itu mengalihkan pandang, ia melempar selembar kertas di tangan kanan ke meja kecil yang berada di tengah gerumunan._

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Project Super Junior '06'. Kalian tahu apa maksudku?" Sang leader bergumam pasrah, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Desah frustasi beriringan dengan geraman tertahan menyeruak diantara mereka._

" _Brengsek! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan! Tidakkah semua ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika kita layak di kancah hiburan."_

" _Tidak semudah itu, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tentunya tidak lupa dengan semua komentar miring yang acap kali terdengar meskipun kita sudah setapak di depan."_

 _Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, ia mengacak gusar surai pirangnya. Terdiam, membenarkan perkataan Kangin. Brak. Seorang pria cantik bersurai cokelat muda spontan menggebrak meja, mengalihkan pandang mereka._

" _Terkutuk. Dasar brengsek! Bagaimana bisa mereka masih melanjutkan project gila ini disaat kita sudah mengeluarkan sebuah album. Tidakkah mereka mempunyai otak!" Heechul berteriak kesal._

 _Sepasang tangannya terangkat, mengerat surai cokelatnya ke atas sembari menjambaknya pelan. Kepalanya pening, emosi membuncah ke ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh para petinggi-petinggi tak berperasaan itu sekarang juga disaat hati mereka masih tertutup rapat akan kemajuan mereka._

" _Itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Sejak awal group ini dibentuk, hanya semata untuk project uji coba. Jika berhasil tetap lanjut, tetapi jika tidak akan di bubarkan. Begitu juga dengan pergantian member. Mereka terus akan merubahnya demi mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dari kita."_

" _Tidakkah itu terlihat kejam, hyung..." Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya merasa tak sanggup dengan desakan air mata yang siap mengaliri pipi. Hangeng mengalihkan pandang, lengannya meraih bahu Ryeowook. Mengusapnya pelan._

" _Bukankah sejak awal mereka sudah kejam kepada kita. Ini lebih buruk dari DBSK. Apa benar kita ini hanya sekumpulan sampah tak berguna?" Donghae terkekeh pelan, terdengar menyesakkan hati. Bahkan sudut matanya telah berair._

 _Sungmin yang sejak tadi terdiam disamping Donghae. Berinisiatif mengusap bahu pria tampan itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Masih ada waktu satu bulan." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika setiap pasang raut luka itu memaku wajahnya._

 _Sungmin mengangguk pelan, seulas senyum hangat terpatri. Ia pun tengah berusaha menguatkan hatinya._

" _Masih ada waktu satu bulan. Untuk saling menguatkan dan membuktikan kepada mereka jika kita jauh lebih baik daripada member baru itu," ujarnya semangat, meski getar lelah membayangi intonasinya._

 _Heechul tersenyum, tangannya terulur menepuk bahu Sungmin sebelum mengedarkan mata ke setiap rekan seperjuangannya._

" _Ya. Dan_ _aku pikir dalam waktu satu bulan itu, sebaiknya kita_ _pergunakan untuk membuat neraka nyata di dorm ini." Opini Heechul yang langsung menuai berbagai kerutan tanda tanya._

" _Apa maksudmu, hyung?"_

 _Heechul tersenyum misterius, ia mengusap dagu. "Ya. Membuat neraka nyata untuk member baru itu. Dengan begitu dia akan keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa mendepak salah satu di antara kita."_

 _Mereka serentak membulatkan bibir sambil mengangguk paham. T_ _id_ _ak ada yang menyela, mereka spontan setuju meskipun tindakan tersebut begitu menyimpang dari segi kemanusiaan. Memang setiap jalan akan mereka tempuh t_ _id_ _ak peduli dengan baik-buruknya jalan tersebut demi menyelamatkan hidup mereka._

 _Jalan pintas yang akan dilakukan setiap manusia manakala mereka di dalam kondisi yang mendesak beriringan dengan rasa putus asa yang mendukung._

 _Namun di antara ke-dua belas pria bertalenta itu, terdapat salah seorang yang menentang hal tersebut. Sorot matanya begitu jelas menampakkan ketidakikutsertaannya dalam perbincangan yang menekan sisi kemanusiaannya._

" _Tidak ada_ _kah_ _cara lain, Heechul hyung?" ungkapnya ragu. Heechul mengalihkan pandang, kening berkerut samar. "Apa maksudmu, Min-ah?"_

" _Aku tidak menyetujui rencanamu, hyung. Maaf, tapi itu berbanding jauh dari segi naluri hatiku. Akan sangat berdosa jika kita membully seseorang yang bahkan juga mempunyai impian yang sama seperti kita."_

" _Lalu, kau ingin menyambut kedatangannya. Menyapanya dengan ramah serta membuatkan makanan untuknya. Ayolah, jangan konyol Lee Sungmin. Tindakanmu ini secara tak langsung membuka peluang lebar bagi Leeteuk hyung untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."_

 _Eunhyuk menyela Heechul, berbicara tanpa sopan di depan Sungmin. Mengindahkan perbedaan umur yang lebih muda dari pria cantik di depannya itu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, menengadah menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri kokoh di depan._

" _Aku mohon jangan berprasangka buruk tentangku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Hanya untuk kali ini saja..."_

" _Apa? Tetap saja kau menolak rencana kami. Kau memang tidak mengerti, Sungmin. Bagaimana hancurnya hatimu disaat semua usahamu selama ini terbuang percuma dan tak dianggap. Terlebih di buang begitu saja. Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau tidak tengah berada di posisiku."_

 _Sungmin menatap nanar Leeteuk yang berucap dengan nada begitu kecewa. Perasaan bersalah sontak menyelubungi hatinya. Nalurinya bertentangan dengan rasa bersalahnya._

" _Hyung..."_

" _Aku yang tertua disini. Jika ternyata talenta orang baru itu lebih baik daripada diriku. Otomatis aku akan terdepak begitu saja dari sini. Sebuah ultimatum mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah lagi."_

 _Leeteuk menekan kalimatnya, membungkam Sungmin._

" _Oh tepat sekali. Kalian tengah berkumpul." Suara seseorang memecah aura kelam yang sempat menyelubungi perdebatan kecil itu. Mereka serempak mengalihkan pandang, menatap pria muda yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai manager mereka._

 _Bukan. Jika dilihat lebih jeli, pandangan mereka justru terpaku pada seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat yang berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh sang manager. Seulas senyum sinis terulas disana._

" _Heum. Aku membawa member baru..."_

" _Heh. Secepat inikah. Mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kita." Kekeh Eunhyuk dengan nada menyakiti telinga. Meremehkan, mencemooh serta gurat frustasi._

" _Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus memperkenalkannya kepada kalian. Kyuhyun-ah." Sang manager mempersilahkan pria tampan di belakangnya untuk maju selangkah memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _Ia melangkah pelan, menunduk menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang dengan tegas menolak kehadirannya. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida..." suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan, tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dengusan kasar menyapa telinga._

" _Ini juga bukan keinginannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin meraih impiannya di dunia soloist. Jadi aku mohon terima kehadirannya dengan baik," bujuk sang manager._

" _Ya, menerimanya dengan baik setelah itu salah satu di antara kami akan di depak secara tidak terhormat dari sini. Begitu maksudmu, hyung," tekan Ryeowook sarkastis. Maniknya melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha menekan segala emosi dan sikap angkuhnya yang siap menunjukkan eksistensinya._

" _Aku akan berusaha membicarakan hal ini kepada para petinggi. Semoga saja mereka mencabut project sial itu."_

" _Apa aku bisa memegang ucapanmu, hyung?"_

" _Aku masih berusaha, Leeteuk-ah." Sang manager menghela nafas berat._

" _Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tolong terima keberadaan Kyuhyun dengan baik, ne," pesan sang manager sebelum menutup pintu dorm mereka. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti, Kyuhyun tetap berada di tempatnya begitu juga dengan yang lain._

 _Seruan frustasi beriringan dengan helaan nafas kasar, mengiringi langkah mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Hingga hanya menyisakan dua orang di ruangan tersebut._

 _Sungmin menatap Donghae ragu, terselip sebuah permintaan disana. "Apa?" tanya Donghae curiga. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum kembali memaku wajah Donghae._

" _Kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini, kan."_

" _Apa maksdumu, hyung? Jangan bilang kau ingin kita berbagi kamar dengannya," jelas Donghae putus asa. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Saat itu juga Donghae serentak mengangkat kaki, beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

" _Yah..yah. Hae-ah. Aish." Sungmin berdecak kesal. Ia mengacak surai legamnya lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot dingin, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah sosok asing baginya._

 _Sungmin berdehem sejenak. "Ikut aku,"_ _k_ _atanya datar sambil beringsut melewati tubuh Kyuhyun. "Hahh.." Kyuhyun membuang nafas. Ia berbalik menatap punggung Sungmin yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. "Ini akan sulit."_

" _Donghae-ah. Aku mohon."_

" _Ck. Sudah cukup dengan semua barang-barang merah jambumu itu, hyung. Jangan membebani hidupku lagi dengan menerima orang asing itu di kamar ini."_

" _Lee Donghae. Dia bukan orang asing. Dia member baru group kita. Dia juga akan berjuang bersama dengan kita."_

" _Member baru yang akan mendepak member lama. Begitu ya?"_

 _Sungmin mengerjap. "Donghae_"_

" _Aku bisa tidur dimanapun." Suara Kyuhyun menyentak perdebatan mereka. Donghae terkekeh sinis, ia melempar bantalnya ke ranjang. "Baguslah," ucapnya sinis begitu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

 _Sungmin menekan keningnya, salah satu tangannya bertengger di pinggang. Pria cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun. Meski sorotnya begitu dingin, namun terselip gurat cemas disana._

" _Kau yakin." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin. Seulas senyum hangat terpatri disana. "Ya." Sungmin mengangguk. Ia bergegas membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah sleeping bag beserta selimut tebal berwarna pink._

 _Kyuhyun menatap kegiatan Sungmin dalam diam. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak melangkah mendekat._

" _Jika kau juga phobia warna pink, tak perlu memaksa untuk memakainya. Tapi, aku sarankan untuk saat ini dan kedepannya. Kau tekan dulu phobiamu itu. Karena udara malam sangat menusuk tulang meski lantai ini terbuat dari kayu dan juga kau sudah memakai sleeping bag."_

 _Sungmin berujar datar dengan sepasang foxy berfokus pada sleeping bag dan selimut yang ia tata di samping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, walau terlihat begitu dingin dan datar. Tapi setidaknya pria cantik ini nampak menerima kehadirannya._

 _Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin. "Terima kasih."_

" _Huh." Sungmin mengalihkan pandang. Iris kembar mereka bersibobrok. Sempat merasa terkejut ketika mendapati kehadiran Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. Terbilang hanya 3 detik, Sungmin segera memutus kontak mata mereka._

 _Ia beranjak, mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. "Ya. Masih ada tempat untuk pakaianmu di lemari. Segera berbenah kemudian istirahatlah." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi dari sana._

 _Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin. Tanpa sadar ia kembali mengulaskan satu lekuk tulusnya. "Terima kasih, hyung."_

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

" _Kau sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, Min. Karna sifatmu yang mudah bergaul dengan orang baru aku percaya kau bisa mengurus magnae ini dengan baik. Terlebih sepertinya Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pink addictmu itu."_

 _Yesung menyeruakan pendapatnya membantu sang leader dalam menempatkan pasangan kamar anggotanya. Sontak mereka mengangguk setuju dengan opini Yesung. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, kemudian mengangguk._

" _Aku tak masalah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunnie? Aku takut jika dia juga phobia dengan warna pink?"_

 _Kyuhyun tersentak, bergerak menatap Sungmin dengan sorot penuh arti. Panggilan itu, meski terbilang biasa. Tetapi mampu menyentuh hatinya. Terdengar manis saat terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Entah mengapa? Hatinya menghangat._

" _Aish. Maka dari itu. Hilangkan kesukaanmu pada warna yeoja itu, hyung. Ck, sangat mengganggu,"_ _d_ _engus Donghae yang direspon dengan pelototan sadis dari sang penyuka warna pink._

" _Gwaenchana. Aku tak masalah dengan warna favorite Sungmin hyung," sela Kyuhyun membuyarkan perang mata yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Sungmin. Mereka yang tengah asyik dengan perang tersebut beralih menatap Kyuhyun._

" _Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu." Leeteuk berujar riang, ia menghela nafas lega. Tugasnya usai sudah._

 _Mereka beringsut menjauh, melangkah pergi memasuki kamar masing-masing hendak mengistirahatkan tubuh yang begitu lelah. Sungmin membuka pintu kamar, melangkah masuk diikuti Kyuhyun di belakang._

 _Pria manis itu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum ramah terukir di bibir. "Arra. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi roomateku. Mohon kerja samanya." Sungmin melebarkan senyum, berusaha membuat suasana akrab di antara mereka._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dirinya bergabung di Super Junior. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu dapat mengekspresikan suasana hatinya._

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

 _Pintu dorm terbuka menampilkan berbagai kericuhan yang terjadi di dalam. Terdengar suara Yesung yang berulang kali mengumpat hingga berteriak histeris ketika Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya hendak membuang ddangkoma ke tempat sampah._

 _Semakin di perparah dengan duo EunHae yang seolah mendukung penuh perjuangan Kyuhyun dalam membully Yesung si pemilik suara emas. Merasa putus asa dengan usahanya yang berujung sia-sia._

 _Yesung bergegas masuk ke dapur berniat mengacaukan kegiatan Sungmin dan Ryeowook._

" _Yakkkk...Sungminnie. Magnae evil itu kembali berulah. Cepat hentikan dia!" teriak Yesung kesal._

 _Sungmin berdecak pelan, melirik sekilas wajah frustasi Yesung. Ryeowook menatap Yesung, menggeleng iba menatap raut mengerikan roomatenya itu._

" _Yaish. Yesung hyung. Atasi sendiri, aku dan Ryeowook sedang sibuk."_

" _Jika bisa sudah aku atasi sejak tadi. Ayolah, keselamatan ddangkoma ada di tanganmu Dongsaeng-ah." Mohon Yesung mengiba. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang dari masakannya, ia menatap Ryeowook._

" _Wook-ah. Tolong jaga masakanku ne. Aku tinggal sebentar,"_

" _Siap. Minnie hyung."_

 _._

 _._

" _Ayo, Kyu. Buang saja. Mumpung Yesung hyung tidak ada," desak Eunhyuk memprovokasi. Donghae yang berada disampingnya mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun menatap mereka, seulas senyum miring terpatri di bibir._

" _Arra. Tapi, pilihkan aku tempat sampah yang sudah penuh. Aku bernafsu sekali ingin menenggelamkan hewan lambat ini ke dalam tumpukan sampah."_

" _Kyaaaa...kau memang jenius Cho. Arra, aku dan Hyukkie akan segera mendapatkannya."_

 _Belum sempat mereka berbalik dan beranjak dari sana. Mereka termangu, dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang memandang kegiatan mereka dengan raut datar._

 _Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Beginikah sikap seorang idol macam Super Junior."_

 _Kyuhyun terjengkal. Kelopak_ _mata_ _mengerjap dengan cepat saat mendengar suara hyung kesayangannya. Reflek ia bangkit berdiri, bersanding di sisi Donghae lalu menyerahkan hewan lambat itu ke tangan Donghae._

" _Ekhem. Min hyung, kau sudah selesai memasak. Aku hendak membantumu tadi, tapi dua spesies beda alam ini mencegatku dan memprovokasiku untuk melakukan hal kekanakan ini. Sungguh, ini bukan keinginanku,"_ _jelas_ _Kyuhyun beralibi._

 _Membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap si magnae dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. Kyuhyun menghiraukannya, beringsut mendekat menghampiri Sungmin._

" _Hyung..."_

" _Aish. Sudahlah.." ketus Sungmin memotong panggilan manja Kyuhyun. Pemuda imut itu berlalu lenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan semua kegusarannya._

" _Yah...yah...yah. Hyung. Jangan marah, hyung. Yaakkk...hyung aku minta maaf. Hyungie..."_

" _Ribut sekali,"_ _teguran_ _Leeteuk membuyarkan semua kekacauan yang ada. Mereka serempak menatap ke pintu dorm dan mendapati sang leader yang di dampingi sang cinderella Super Junior, melangkah ringan memasuki dorm._

 _Heechul meletakkan tas belanjanya ke meja, menghela nafas panjang sebelum merebahkan tubuh ke sofa._

" _Semuanya berkumpul. Kita mendapat sebuah project."_

" _Hah, project lagi. Bukankah kita sudah ditetapkan sebagai boyband kawakan SM yang beranggotakan 13 orang." Shindong mengusap belakang kepala sambil menguap kecil. Ia baru bangun tidur._

" _Entahlah. Jika sampai tentang project sial itu lagi. Aku t_ _id_ _ak akan segan membeli saham perusahaan SM," ancam Siwon dengan sepasang manik tajam berkilat penuh tekad._

 _Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ia mencebikkan bibir. "Sombong sekali," gerutunya yang di respon dengan geplakan pelan dari Sungmin di bahunya._

" _Arra...arra. Tenang dulu saudara-saudara." Leeteuk mulai angkat bicara menyenyapkan kericuhan yang nyaris terjadi. Ia membuka map dan meletakkannya ke meja._

" _Baca itu baik-baik," titahnya._

" _Sebuah mini drama?"_

" _Ada berbagai season."_

" _Heh, apa ini dangerous friendship?"_

" _Ya. Memang ada banyak season disana. Dan kita sendiri yang akan membuat scriptnya." Jelas Leeteuk sambil beranjak pergi mengambil minum di kulkas._

" _Kita sendiri?" tanya mereka serempak._

" _Heum. Team kita akan di bagi menjadi dua bagian. Pembagian tersebut akan kita lakukan di acara variety game show 16 agustus nanti. Tidak semua anggota bisa ikut. Siwon dan Kibum akan menjadi cameo. Hangeng disibukkan dengan jadwalnya sedang Heechul akan menjadi cameo saat pembukaan."_

 _Mereka serentak mengangguk mengerti. Anggukan yang menjadi awal dari project baru mereka. Mereka kemudian bergegas bersiap menuju agensi. Yaitu, gedung SM._

 _._

 _._

 _Prince team terdiam mendengar khotbah sang eternal magnae. Mereka kini berada di salah satu ruang rapat milik SM membicarakan project baru mereka._

" _Kyuhyun datang dan menjadi roomate baru Sungmin hyung." Ryeowook mengakhiri penjelasannya._

" _Mengapa harus kami?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang sama namun dengan nada ragu. Ryeowook menatap Yesung, ia terkekeh canggung._

" _Ya hanya perumpamaan saja," kilah Ryeowook._

 _._

 _._

" _ACTION!"_

 _Brugh. Iris mereka bersibobrok mengirimkan sejuta implus aneh tak kasat mata, bahkan dua insan menawan itu pun tak sadar dengan kondisi tersebut. Shindong datang, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dari Sungmin melenyapkan tatapan tersebut._

 _Sungmin beranjak menyongsong adegan selanjutnya. Berdebat ringan dengan Shindong sebelum suara tawa Kyuhyun mengacaukan akting mereka. Sungmin dan Shindong serempak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun._

 _Sungmin menghela nafas berat sedang Shindong ikut terkikik di tempatnya. Sudah terbilang 3 kali dan Kyuhyun selalu berulah._

 _._

 _Brugh. Kembali mereka mengulangi akting yang sejak tadi tak berujung usai. Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan aktingnya Kyuhyun sudah kembali tertawa di bawah. Otomatis Sungmin menjadi geram._

" _Yakk...yak...yak." Sungmin berteriak kesal. Melempar dan mengubur tubuh Kyuhyun dengan berbagai selimut tebal itu. Semakin mengundang gelak tawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan para kru yang melihat adegan manis itu._

" _Main saja sendiri. Sana, main saja sendiri." Sungmin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tawa nistanya. Shindong hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Merasa heran dengan pemuda kelahiran Februari itu._

 _._

" _Yakkk..." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga nyaris menubruk dinding di belakangnya. Pemuda imut itu sangat kesal meski senyum terulas di wajahnya._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa, tangan terulur mencoba meraih bahu Sungmin tapi Sungmin menepisnya. Ia menunjuk ke bawah._

" _Bagaimana kalau bertukar posisi? Kau yang di bawah. Sana, kau yang di bawah," rajuk Sungmin sembari membenahi selimut tebalnya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan tawanya, tak berniat berhenti. Ia turut membenahi selimut itu, bersiap mengulangi adegan yang sama._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya mereka mampu menyelesaikan adegan tersebut dengan baik meski harus mengulanginya hingga 7 take._

 _Sejak mini drama waktu lalu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Begitu lekat dan tak bisa dipisahkan. Dimana ada Sungmin, pasti disitu ada Kyuhyun. Tak jarang pula para wartawan mendapati gambar mereka berdua._

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

 _Seperti saat ini, Sungmin tengah mengerjap bingung menatap pria tampan yang_ _ter_ _duduk manis disampingnya. Semilir angin pantai gwangalli menerbangkan helaian pirangnya. Belaian angin tersebut begitu menusuk tulang sebab mereka datang di saat malam menjelang._

 _Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap sebotol wine yang terletak manis di depan mereka. Memang sejak menjadi roomate, mereka kerap kali berbincang mengenai apa yang di sukai dan tidak di sukai. Entah kebetulan atau takdir. Mereka ternyata memiliki kegemaran yang sama._

 _Sebuah minuman ber-alkohol kelas atas, yaitu wine._

" _Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Mengapa tidak membicarakannya di dorm saja?" Sungmin angkat bicara melenyapkan keheningan yang terjadi hingga 10 menit lamanya._

 _Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, sejak tadi pikiran dan hatinya berkecambuk tak tentu. Memikirkan berbagai resiko yang akan ia tanggung ke depannya jika dirinya terus melangkah maju. Berpikir bila pilihannya ini akan mendatangkan beribu dampak pedih dibanding kebahagiaan._

 _Ia pun harus siap dipandang tak normal dan tidak bisa hidup dengan utuh. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Hatinya telah memilih, menetap pada pilihan yang sebagaian orang bilang pilihan gila. Pilihan salah yang tak mungkin terjadi pada setiap insan._

 _Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Menoleh menatap Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan minumannya. Sungmin hanya menyesapnya sedikit, meski ia sangat menggemari minuman ber-alkohol itu. Tapi, Sungmin bukanlah seorang peminum yang baik._

" _Aku mencintaimu, hyung,"_

" _Uhuk," Sungmin tersedak. Segera ia menjauhkan bibir gelas dari bibirnya. Menatap Kyuhyun shock. "Apa...?" tanya Sungmin menggantung._

" _Ahh...tentu saja kau mencintaiku. Ya, aku pun sangat mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sebagai dongsaeng," sergah Sungmin cepat menepis segala pikiran bodoh yang terlintas akibat pernyataan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun termangu, tetap menatap Sungmin. Sudut bibirnya mengukir satu senyuman lembut._

" _Kau salah, Lee Sungmin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Cinta untuk sepasang kekasih, bukan cinta sebatas hyung-dongsaeng."_

 _Sret. Sungmin beranjak berdiri, nafasnya tersenggal menahan emosi. Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas winenya, ia mengikuti tindakan Sungmin. Berdiri di depan, menyorot sepasang manik foxy yang berkilat tajam ke arahnya._

" _Kau sadar dengan kalimatmu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau sedang mabuk, hah. Kau tahu siapa aku? Berjenis kelamin apa aku? Pantaskah kau berkata cinta di depanku!" gusar Sungmin nyaris terpekik. Sudah cukup, ia begitu shock malam ini._

 _Entah apa yang tengah terjadi dengan otak Kyuhyun. Namun, pria tampan di depannya ini harus segera pergi ke psikiater untuk menormalkan kembali otaknya yang sempat tergerak dari tempatnya._

" _Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu, hyung. Tapi, apa yang aku katakan benar adanya. Terserah kau ingin menganggapku gila atau sedang mabuk. Sudah cukup aku memikirkan kebimbangan ini. Hatiku tetap memilihmu."_

" _Pikirkan lagi." Sungmin berbisik, suaranya tercekat. "Aku mohon pikirkan lagi. Jangan lupakan status kita, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu hubungan ini masih sangatlah tabu, terlebih untuk idol seperti kita."_

 _Suaranya melemah, Sungmin sedikit melunak. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba memahami perasaan Kyuhyun._

" _Hyung_"_

" _Itu hanya perasaan cinta sebatas hyung-dongsaeng, tidak lebih. Kau hanya tidak bisa membedakannya. Oke, aku memakluminya." Sungmin memaksakan satu senyuman tulus disaat hatinya tertikam dengan sorot perih itu. Sungmin tahu, ia bukanlah orang bodoh._

 _Kyuhyun serius dengan perasaannya. Mata itu tak mampu berbohong._

" _Sungmin hyung!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi beberapa oktaf. Memandang Sungmin tak percaya begitu mengetahui kenyataan bila Sungmin tengah menutupi kejelasan yang ada dengan berbagai alibi tak mendasar._

" _Sudahlah," Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, tak mampu menatap sorot terluka itu lebih lama lagi. "Hari semakin larut. Lebih baik kita pulang. Besok kita masih ada jadwal."_

 _Sungmin beringsut pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Berusaha menekan perasaan sesak yang menyelubungi relung hatinya. Sudut matanya sedikit basah, cukup untuk membuatnya terkekeh sinis saat menyadari kelemahannya. Ia bukanlah sosok yang mudah menitikan air mata, namun mengapa malam ini ia hampir terisak._

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

" _Mereka kecelakaan." Heechul menatap nanar sebagaian anggota Super Junior yang masih bernaung di dorm. Sungmin tercekat, tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur dengan kepala menggeleng pelan._

" _Sopir kehilangan kendali. Sehingga mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan dan berguling beberapa kali," lanjut Heechul satu-satu. Nafasnya tercekat di kerongkongan._

 _Suasana begitu hening, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin menyeruakan keresahan hatinya._

" _Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Kibum berbisik pelan. Tak berniat merusak keheningan yang tengah menyelubungi ruangan itu._

 _Heechul menggeleng pelan. Bola_ _matanya_ _berkaca. "Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas kesana. Polisi sudah menghubungi pihak keluarga mereka."_

 _Heechul bergerak cepat meraih mantel dan mengenakannya, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Segera menyalin piyama mereka dengan pakaian yang pantas. Sungmin masih berdiri di tempat, tak berniat bergerak heboh seperti yang lain._

 _Siwon mendekat menyentuh bahu Sungmin. "Kau tak ikut, hyung?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang. Siwon sedikit termangu begitu mendapati balutan air mata di sepasang manik foxy itu. Sikap yang sangat langka._

" _Tentu saja aku ikut," bisik Sungmin dengan suara parau. Siwon mengangguk, tangannya bergerak mengusap bahu Sungmin. Menenangkannya._

" _Mereka pasti baik-baik saja," lontar Siwon penuh harap sebelum beranjak pergi._

 _Keresahan yang ia rasakan sejak tadi terjawab sudah. Memang sejujurnya, hatinya sama sekali tak bisa menenang sejak Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Leeteuk mengangkat kaki mereka pergi dari dorm. Sebersit perasaan tak rela menggelayuti benaknya._

 _Pikirannya begitu kalut, bercabang tak tentu arah. Opsi-opsi negatif datang silih berganti, membuatnya nyaris frustasi. Suara pintu di buka menyentak kekalutan Sungmin. Heechul sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Sungmin._

" _Benar, mereka baik-baik saja." Bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan. Heechul tersenyum pedih melihat Sungmin yang berusaha menenangkan hatinya._

" _Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Suasana begitu ribut. Samar terdengar suara Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang bersahutan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan rintihan lemah mereka."_

 _Sungmin terdesak, ia tak mampu lagi. Tanpa sadar, pria manis itu melangkah cepat nyaris melewati Heechul jika lengannya tak berada dalam naungan Yesung._

" _Kita pergi bersama," titah Yesung mutlak._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau berdusta!" Suara teriakan menyentak langkah para pria tampan bertalenta itu. Nampak seorang pria paruh baya tengah mencengkeram jas dokter dan menggeram marah._

" _Orang tua Kyuhyun sudah datang," bisik Hangeng. Mereka mengangguk, melangkah pelan menghampiri ibu dan kakak Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis tersedu di bangku ruang tunggu._

" _Maafkan saya, Tuan Cho. Memang ini faktanya. Kyuhyun tengah kritis, dia harus segera di operasi."_

" _Lakukan! Lakukan segera! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menyelamatkan nyawa putraku!"_

" _Maaf, Tuan Cho. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Saya harus menyampaikan persoalan ini kepada anda. Tulang rusuk Tuan Kyuhyun patah dan beberapa dari patahannya mengenai paru-paru pasien. Maka dari itu kami harus mengoperasinya melalui ten_ _g_ _gorokan. Presentasi keberhasilannya sangat minim, terlebih si pasien akan kehilangan suaranya saat ia siuman nanti."_

 _Penjelasan sang dokter sontak membuat amarah ayah Kyuhyun semakin membumbung tinggi. Sementara yang lain tertegun di tempat masing-masing. Ibu dan kakak Kyuhyun saling memeluk, menguatkan diri dengan isakan yang terdengar pilu._

 _Sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Pria manis itu berhasil meloloskan satu bulir air mata tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Tikaman rasa sesal dan bersalah merajam hati, membuatnya kian meluruh. Sungmin mundur, sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan._

" _Kau bodoh, hah! Putraku seorang penyanyi! Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mengambil suaranya disaat ia nyaris menggapai impiannya! Aku tidak setuju! Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impian Kyuhyun! Bagaimanapun alasannya aku tidak setuju dengan operasi ini!"_

" _Apa anda sadar dengan ucapan anda, Tuan Cho? Putra anda tengah sekarat. Dia akan meninggal jika kami tidak bergegas mengambil tindakan ini. Paru-parunya mulai memutih," tekan sang dokter diakhir kalimat. Cengkeraman ayah Kyuhyun pada kerah jas dokter itu melemah._

 _Ia mengalihkan pandang, menatap keluarganya. Ibu Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungguh, tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan saat ini selain keselamatan putranya._

" _Apa dia bisa menjalani hidupnya setelah ini, yeobo? Meskipun Kyuhyun selamat. Akankah_ _d_ _ia mendapatkan hidupnya kembali setelah kita merampas impiannya secara paksa," ujar ayah Kyuhyun frustasi._

 _Tiba-tiba seorang dokter lain menghampiri mereka, menyentak berbagai asa kelam yang menyelubungi orang-orang tersebut. Dokter itu menyentuh bahu Younghwan, ayah Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum hangat._

" _Baiklah. Kami akan mencari jalan lain tanpa membuang impiannya. Tapi, kami mohon setujuilah operasi ini." Younghwan terdiam, ia masih menimang-nimang keputusannya._

" _Tuan Cho, waktu putra anda tidak banyak lagi," desak dokter bername tag Wang Yong Pil._

 _Pada akhirnya Younghwan mengangguk, menatap dua dokter itu dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Lakukan. Aku mohon selamatkan putraku." Seutas kalimat yang terlontar menjadi awal perjalanan dua dokter itu berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun._

 _Sementara Kyuhyun tengah berjuang dengan keinginan dirinya untuk terus hidup._

 _._

 _._

 _Semenjak operasi tiga hari yang lalu Sungmin kerap kali mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun pada malam hari. Memang dia tak sering terlihat saat pagi menjelang, saat para member bergilir menjenguk Kyuhyun. Namun, dirinya tak pernah absen menjenguk Kyuhyun secara diam-diam ketika malam menjelang._

 _Sungmin sengaja melakukan hal ini, demi menekan segala macam komentar miring tentangnya juga Kyuhyun. Meskipun mereka menjenguk secara bergerombol, bila Sungmin ikut turut serta terlebih tanpa absen. Bisa dipastikan, para wartawan itu akan memberitakan hal-hal yang akan membuat Super Junior semakin tersudut._

 _Bukan karena apa? Masalahnya, berita tentang kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun sejak mini drama waktu lalu acap kali menjadi bahan perbincangan menarik bagi para netizen sial yang haus akan berita._

 _Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Manik foxynya menatap nanar pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan pelan, suguhan pertama yang ia dapatkan membuat senyum pedih terulas di balik masker._

 _Sungmin melangkah mendekat. Suara deru oksigen dan jentikan detak jantung dalam monitor menghiasi indera pendengarnya. Sungmin membuka maskernya, iris kembarnya menatap lekat sosok tampan yang terbujur lemas di ranjang dengan berbagai alat medis. Menancap indah di tubuh, ikut serta menghiasi tubuh tersebut._

 _Pria manis itu meraih kursi kecil disamping ranjang Kyuhyun lalu mendudukinya. Masih tetap menatap Kyuhyun, berharap menemukan pergerakan sekecil apapun dari Kyuhyun._

 _Setelah operasi selesai, dokter menyatakan jika usaha mereka belum sepenuhnya berhasil karena Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dan kemungkinan akan koma. Jika dalam waktu 3 sampai 4 hari Kyuhyun tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadarannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, mereka memvonis bila Kyuhyun tengah koma._

 _Sebuah pukulan terberat yang kembali menimpa keluarga Kyuhyun, para fans dan Super Junior._

 _Sungmin memberanikan dirinya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Perlahan menggenggamnya kemudian meremasnya lembut. Sejak kunjungannya pada malam pertama hingga malam ketiga, baru kali ini Sungmin berani menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun._

" _Hey, kau marah padaku heum. Kau terlalu membenciku. Sehingga tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi." Sungmin berbisik pelan, senyum pedih terulas. Ia menengadah menahan bayang air mata yang siap meluncur._

" _Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku selalu mengacuhkan pernyataan cintamu. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya tak ingin menambah beban hidupmu. Kau tahu, jalan yang kau pilih terlalu sulit untuk seorang idol seperti kita."_

 _Sungmin terisak, malam ini ia kembali menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Kyuhyun._

" _Maafkan aku. Kau bisa mencaciku. Kau bisa memukulku. Bahkan kau bisa membenciku seumur hidupmu. Tapi, aku mohon. Jangan menghukumku seperti ini. Bangunlah Kyu, mereka semua mengharapkanmu. Aku mohon, sadarlah."_

 _Sungmin mengiba, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Isak tangis terdengar samar memenuhi ruangan senyap itu. "Saranghae..." lontar Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia tak mampu lagi membendung luapan emosi yang tercecap di benak._

 _Luapan perasaan tabu yang coba ia hindari sejak saat itu. Pikiran rasional yang ia bumbung tinggi hilang sudah, terbenam ke lautan putus asa begitu melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung membaik._

 _Genggaman tangan mereka tergerak, terlihat mengerat meski lemah. Sungmin tercenung, secepat mungkin mengalihkan pandang. Sungmin berseru yakin, jika ternyata keajaiban itu memang ada. Malam ini ia melihatnya._

 _Sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup semenjak kecelakaan tragis itu. Bergerak pelan menampakkan sorot lemah si pemilik. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Entah apa arti dari sorot mata tersebut? yang jelas sudut bibir tebalnya mengulaskan satu senyuman lembut sebelum kembali tertidur. Sungmin sempat terpekik cemas nyaris menekan tombol darurat disamping ranjang Kyuhyun jika tak merasakan genggaman lemah Kyuhyun di tangannya._

 _Sungmin terkesima, satu linang air mata meluncur bebas. Bibirnya bergerak menggumam kata maaf dan terima kasih._

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

" _Terserah kau saja!"_

 _Brak. Hangeng menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan gerakan terlampau kasar, menyebabkan keributan yang menggugah sebagaian member Suju-M itu._

 _Ryeowook mendekat bersama Henry, mereka menatap sang leader penuh tanya. "Kau kenapa, hyung? Sedang datang bulan," canda Henry disaat yang tidak tepat. Hangeng menghela nafas berat, ia menatap Henry tajam._

 _Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Henry, menyadarkan pria mochi itu dari tawa nistanya. "Ada masalah, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan Hangeng yang seolah ingin memangkas pipi bulat Henry malam ini juga._

 _Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar dari sang leader. Hangeng menyilangkan lengan di dada, matanya melirik ke pintu kamar Kyuhyun._

" _Si magnae setan itu berulah lagi. Dia t_ _id_ _ak ingin pergi tidur, sedang besok kita masih memiliki segudang jadwal."_

" _Kau sudah membujuknya, hyung."_

" _Berbagai cara sudah aku lakukan, Wook-ah. Tapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapanku,"_ _u_ _jarnya putus asa. Hangeng mengusap kasar wajahnya._

" _Kau melupakan pawangnya, hyung." Zhoumi tiba-tiba menyusup di antara Ryeowook dan Henry. Hangeng menatap Zhoumi, terlihat tengah mencerna ucapan pria tampan pemilik tinggi di atas rata-rata itu._

 _Selang beberapa detik, Hangeng menepuk kening keras. Ia sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. "Ah. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu. Sebentar aku akan meneleponnya."_

 _Zhoumi, Henry, Ryeowook terdiam menatap kegiatan Hangeng yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya._

" _ **Yeobseo."**_ _Suara di seberang terdengar parau._

" _Ya, Sungminnie. Mianhae ne, aku mengganggu tidurmu."_

" _ **Gwaenchana hyung. Ada apa?"**_

" _Kami memiliki sedikit masalah disini. Dongsaeng tersayangmu kembali berulah. Dia t_ _id_ _ak mau pergi tidur. Sedangkan kami besok masih memiliki banyak jadwal. Jebal, bujuk dia ne."_

" _ **Arraseo, hyung. Tolong berikan telponnya ke Kyuhyun."**_

" _Ne." Hangeng berbalik meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, berdecak pelan kemudian melanjutkan permainan gamenya._

 _Menghiraukan langkah sang leader yang mendekat ke arahnya._

" _Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap penuh tanya ponsel milik Hangeng yang terulur ke arahnya. "Sungminnie menelepon," jawabnya datar._

" _Hah!" Kyuhyun berseru shock. Sontak ia mematikan pspnya dan melemparnya ke sisi ranjang kemudian bergegas merampas ponsel tersebut dari pemiliknya._

" _Tinggalkan kami," titah Kyuhyun tak sopan. Untuk sepersekian detik pelototan sadis Hangeng menjadi pemandangan yang menarik sebelum menghentak langkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

" _Ne. Merindukanku, eoh," goda Kyuhyun setelah menempatkan ponsel hitam itu ke telinga._

 _Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari seb_ _e_ _rang telepon._

" _ **Bodoh. Hangeng hyung yang meneleponku. Ayolah, Kyuhyunnie. Kau ini manusia atau bukan, hah. Sudah jam berapa ini. Mengapa kau tidak pergi tidur? Terlebih besok kalian masih memiliki jadwal yang padat. Kau ingin jatuh sakit, heh. Aku tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu."**_

 _Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan hyung manisnya ini. Hatinya seketika berdesir hangat, perasaan rindu yang menggebu perlahan lenyap hanya karena mendengar suara kesal Sungmin._

" _ **Yaakk...kenapa tertawa? Aku sedang marah. Aish jinja."**_

" _Aku semakin merindukanmu, sayang. Sungguh, aku berani bertaruh. Wajahmu saat ini pasti sangat menggemaskan," desis Kyuhyun gemas. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke head bed._

" _ **Bukan saatnya menggombal. Dan panggilan macam apa itu."**_

" _Tentu saja panggilan sayang. Kau kekasihku, wajar bukan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu,"_

" _ **Ish! Tidak sopan. Panggil aku hyung dan lekas pergi tidur."**_

" _Sirheo! Aku masih merindukanmu. Aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat. Menolak mentah-mentah perintah Sungmin._

" _ **Masih ada waktu besok, Kyunnie. Sekarang kau tidur ne. Aku juga mau tidur. Demi Tuhan, kau sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku malam ini."**_

 _Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar rajukan manis kekasihnya. Bisa dipastikan wajah imut itu tengah merengut lucu dengan bibir terpout. Kyuhyun semakin merindukannya. Ingin rasanya ia segera terbang dari negara Taiwan menuju negara asalnya demi merengkuh tubuh padat itu._

" _Arraseo. Arraseo, chagi-ah. Tapi, ada syaratnya."_

" _ **Apalagi…"**_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Sorot matanya menggelap._

" _Phone sex,"_

" _ **Mwo! Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu tadi?"**_

" _Phone sex, sayang…"_

" _ **Yaaakkkk...dasar mesum, cabul, kurang ajar. Aku tidak sudi dan lekas tidur. Atau kau akan kehilangan kamarmu!"**_

" _Hey, sadis sekali. Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Oke, oke. Aku tidur. Aku akan tidur. Dan tarik ucapanmu tadi. Jangan berniat mengusirku dari kamar atau aku akan memperkosamu," ancam Kyuhyun balik tak kalah sadis._

" _ **Aigo. Kau mesum sekali. Aku tak pernah menyangka ini sebelumnya. Melihat kau yang begitu polos saat pertama kali bergabung di Super Junior.**_ _ **Sungguh berbanding terbalik dari sikap aslimu.**_ _ **"**_

" _Hahaha...aku memang tak terduga. Terlebih untukmu. Arra, jaljayo."_

" _ **Nado jaljayo, Kyunnie."**_

" _Saranghae," Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menanti jawaban Sungmin. Terbilang cukup lama, begitu sunyi hanya suara deru nafas dari seb_ _e_ _rang telepon._

" _ **Ne, nado saranghaeyo,"**_

 _Saat itu juga Kyuhyun melompat dari kasur. Melonjak gembira dengan seulas senyum lebar. Ia bahkan nyaris berteriak senang bila tak mengingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam._

 _Lekas ia melangkah keluar, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat tanpa mengindahkan Hangeng yang hampir saja terjungkal ke samping karena tengah menyandar di pintu kamarnya._

 _Hampir saja sang leader mengumpat, namun urung ketika Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menyerahkan ponselnya sebelum kembali masuk tanpa mengucapkan maaf._

 _Zhoumi, Henry, Ryeowook serta Siwon yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka hanya mampu terpongo bodoh menatap sikap Kyuhyun. Suara saklar lampu menyentak mereka._

" _Dia tidur," bisik Hangeng setelah mengintip kamar Kyuhyun dari celah lubang kunci._

" _Oh sungguh, Sungmin hyung memang pawang yang paling manjur untuk setan sepertinya." Henry menggeleng pelan. Mereka serempak mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Henry._

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

" _Di antara anggota Super Junior siapa yang pantas kau jadikan kekasih?" tanya sang MC yang seketika mengundang berbagai macam teriakan histeris dari para fans yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai ELF di negara Taiwan itu._

" _Kekasih?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum canggung, terlebih teriakan ELF yang menyebut nama seseorang._

" _Kyaaaaa...Chengmin...Chengmin...Chengmin."_

 _Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian beralih menatap anggota Suju-M yang berbaris disampingnya._

" _Ya, kekasih." Jelas sang MC._

 _Kyuhyun kelimpungan, begitu dengan Sungmin yang bingung dengan situasi tersebut. Membingungkan namanya yang terus dilantunkan, ia berulang kali bertanya ke Henry, Eunhyuk dan member lain._

 _Pasalnya ia belum menguasai bahasa mandarin, ia juga baru bergabung di group ini. Itu pun karena desakan dari sang kekasih._

" _Ano..." Kyuhyun terlihat kacau. Berulang kali ia menatap ke arah member yang di telisik lebih dalam lagi menatap ke Sungmin. Eunhyuk mulai mengerti gelagat Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya, pemuda tampan pemilik gummy smile itu menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun._

 _Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum saat mendapati tingkah jahil Eunhyuk._

 _Teriakan ELF masih turut menyertai tindakan konyol Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan. "Ya, Chengmin."_

" _Uuuu...Kyaaaaa." Sorak sorai dari ELF semakin membahana. Kembali Sungmin bertanya ke Henry, berbincang sejenak sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Begitu paham dengan situasi yang terjadi, Sungmin beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun lantas merengkuh tubuh pria tampan itu dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah di tempatnya._

 _Entah apa yang ingin dia katakan, semua mengabur menjadi tak jelas. Kyuhyun tergagap, merasa kesulitan mengucap satu patah katapun padahal ia cukup pandai berbahasa mandarin. Perlakuan Sungmin membawa dampak besar bagi kondisi tubuhnya serta hatinya._

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

 _Helaan berat terlontar dari celah bibir plumnya. Sungmin menggigit kecil sudut bibir, menahan isakan yang menyeruak keluar. Matanya telah sembab sempurna. Ia menangis dalam diam sepanjang jalan menuju dorm._

 _Perdebatan sengit antara dirinya dan pihak agensi serta ayahnya merombak habis pertahanannya. Sungmin lelah, perdebatan itu cukup membuat hatinya terkoyak perih namun tak mendapatkan hasil. Ia tetap kalah._

" _Ya Tuhan," keluh Sungmin pasrah. Menunduk sambil meraih kenop pintu. Suara gemuruh dari para member menyambut Sungmin. Sungmin melangkah mengikuti gema suara tersebut._

 _Kakinya terpaku, ia terdiam. Menatap para hyung dan dongsaengnya yang tengah sibuk berteriak kacau di depan kamarnya dan Kyuhyun dulu sebelum ia pindah ke kamar Yesung._

 _Ia teracuhkan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kedatangannya. Sungmin pun tetap diam, tak berniat mengint_ _e_ _rupsi hingga Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya._

" _Sungmin hyung," seru Ryeowook lega. Mereka serentak menatap Sungmin. Tanpa kata Yesung menerobos gerumunan, melangkah cepat menghampiri Sungmin._

" _Kau bawa kuncinya?" tanya Yesung cepat. Sungmin mengeryit bingung, tak mengerti dengan kunci yang dimaksud._

" _Kunci cadangan kamarmu dan Kyuhyun," sergah Yesung tak sabaran._

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Kyuhyun mengamuk. Kau harus cepat, hyung. Sebelum Kyuhyun melukai dirinya sendiri," titah Donghae yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun._

 _Sungmin tersentak, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung. Mengobrak-abrik setiap celah nakas dan lemari demi mencari kunci cadangan yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya. Karena sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bila seharusnya kunci itu berada di tangan Kyuhyun._

 _Terlebih Kyuhyun sendiri yang berinisiatif membuat duplikatnya._

 _Grak. Saking terlalu cepat melangkah, ujung sepatu Sungmin menabrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tangan yang bergetar membawa kunci itu ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya dengan kasar._

 _Sungmin terdiam begitu juga yang lain, hanya suara ribut di dalam yang menjadi alunan keheningan di sekitar mereka. Sungguh, hati mereka begitu kacau saat ini membayangkan segala opsi negarif yang akan terjadi pada magnae mereka._

 _Ceklek. Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu itu. Sebuah pemandangan bak kapal pecah menyerobot masuk terlebih dulu, membuat mereka mematung di ambang pintu. Tak disadari satu butir air mata meluncur jatuh dari mata Sungmin ketika mendapati kondisi Kyuhyun, sang pemilik hatinya._

" _Kyuhyun..." lirih Sungmin parau menahan getar tangis. Kyuhyun mendongak, ia tersenyum kecut menatap kekasihnya. Sosok yang membuatnya menjadi sekacau ini._

 _Tubuhnya terduduk di bawah menyandar pada ranjang. Sepasang buku tangan lebam nyaris berdarah, sekitar lantai berserakan segala macam barang hingga pecahan kaca dari sebagian botol wine koleksi mereka. Dalam pangkuan pria tampan itu terdapat sebuah boneka bunny pink._

 _Kado pemberian Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya. Sungmin beranjak, melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi tubuh mereka._

" _Kenapa? Kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin menangis dalam diam, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun mengusap pelan lebam yang menyertai punggung tangan Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum, sudut matanya mulai basah. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku? Kau sudah bosan, heum. Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi."_

 _Sungmin menggeleng cepat, isakan lirih samar terdengar. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"_

" _Lantas mengapa kau melakukannya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, linang air mata semakin deras membasahi mata sembabnya. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya,"_

 _Kyuhyun terkekeh parau, sudah ia duga. Sejak mendengar berita sial yang langsung membuat kewarasannya goyah. Satu pun tak terbesit untuk menuduh Sungmin. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin untuknya. Pria cantik ini tak mungkin mengkhianatinya, terlebih Sungmin tak pernah buka mulut tentang wanita gila itu sebelumnya._

 _Sungmin memang pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan lawan main dramusnya. Tapi bukan wanita ini. Dia berasal dari Jepang dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini. Memang benar Sungmin pernah main bersama wanita gila itu, hanya saja tak sampai rampung. Mereka pun sama sekali tak terlibat dalam suatu kedekatan._

 _Bahkan Kyuhyun yang melanjutkan dramus tersebut. Tapi, apa ini? setelah sekian tahun drama tersebut terkubur. Salah satu pemainnya nampak dengan membawa nama kekasihnya, salah satu member Super Junior sang penakluk benua Asia dan Eropa._

 _Tidakkah ini di luar nalar._

" _Kau tidak berniat menolaknya." Kyuhyun mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin, mengusap linang air mata yang setia membasahi pipi Sungmin._

" _Aku kalah, Kyu." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mereka sudah mulai curiga, bahkan dispatch tak segan-segan berusaha membongkar hubungan ini."_

" _Aku tidak peduli. Bila kau mau saat ini juga aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, sementara Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya._

" _Bagaimana dengan impianmu, Kyu?" sela Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, tatapannya semakin tajam, nyalang penuh emosi._

" _Kau masih sempat memikirkan tentang impianku disaat seperti ini." Kyuhyun nyaris membentak Sungmin. Nafasnya tersenggal menahan amarah akan sikap tabah Sungmin._

 _Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mengulaskan satu senyuman pedih. "Bahkan disaat nyawa sudah di ujung tanduk. Ayahmu masih sempat memikirkan impianmu, Kyuhyun." Balik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun bungkam, termangu menatap Sungmin dengan sinar kosong._

" _Dia ayahmu. Seseorang yang begitu berjasa bagi hidupmu. Seseorang yang telah membesarkanmu. Masih memikirkan impianmu disaat mata memandang putranya tengah terbujur kaku berjuang menahan nyawa. Lalu, pantaskah sekarang aku merusaknya begitu saja. Siapa aku, Kyuhyun? Aku hanya lah seseorang yang tak seharusnya kau cintai. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang membuatmu menjadi pendosa."_

 _Sungmin menahan isakannya, ia tak ingin menangis. Isakannya membuat lontaran kalimatnya menjadi gumaman tak jelas._

" _Aku hanyalah sebuah benalu yang sering menghambat jalanmu. Tak akan menjadi serumit ini bila aku tak bertemu denganmu." Sungmin mengalihkan pandang. Beranjak mengambil kotak obat di lemari. Ia berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun, menahan isakannya dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya._

 _Grep. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Lengannya mengerat pinggang Sungmin, mengeratkan rengkuhannya._

" _Omong kosong macam apa itu. Jika bukan karena dirimu, aku tak mungkin bertahan sejauh ini, Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya bertahan di dalam group yang di anak tirikan serta pengalaman pahitku saat pertama kali bernaung di group ini."_

 _Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin kemudian menyatukan kening mereka. "Jika saat itu kau turut mengacuhkanku. Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan selama ini."_

 _Sungmin tersenyum lembut, sepasang tangannya menangkup wajah Kyuhyun._

" _Maka dari itu, kumohon bertahanlah. Apapun yang terjadi? Aku masih milikmu, kau tahu jelas tentang itu. Semua ini hanya semata menyembunyikan kebenaran yang ada. Jangan melukai tubuhmu lagi. Apa yang aku lakukan dengan wanita gila itu semata untuk menyenangkan hati mereka yang tak merestui hubungan ini. Hatiku masih milikmu, begitu juga dengan tubuhku."_

 _Sungmin beralih merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, menyakinkan pria tampan itu dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang tak pernah bisa untuk berbohong begitu juga dengan sorot matanya._

 _Helaan nafas lega terdengar bersahutan dari arah ambang pintu. Para member yang menyaksikan adegan mengharukan itu saling tersenyum hangat sambil mengusap lelehan air mata mereka._

" _Magnae, apa yang media tangkap tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mempublishnya di akun mediaku. Agar sebagian dari mereka yang jeli, mampu mengartikan badai ini."_

 _Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, senyuman lebar terulas menampilkan sepasang lesung pipitnya._

" _Ya, aku juga. Aku akan mengatakan di media sosial jika Sungmin begitu terpukul dengan berita ini. Kekeke, tentu saja disamarkan dengan kalimat ambigu."_

" _Heum, lagipula Sungmin hyung tidak mengonfirmasi berita ini, bukan. Jadi, tenang saja. Bagi para fans yang memang benar-benar pintar. Mereka tak akan beralih, mereka pasti akan tetap mendukungmu, hyung."_

" _Benarkah, aku pikir mereka akan membenciku dan langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja,"_ _k_ _ata Sungmin ringan namun terbesit nada sedih disana. Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya._

" _Kalaupun mereka semua meninggalkanmu. Kau tak perlu cemas. Kami para member Super Junior akan selalu meneriakkan namamu saat di stage nanti." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menangis, ia mengangguk berulang kali._

" _Terima kasih. Terima kasih," gumamnya berulang. Mereka serempak merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, menguatkan sang aegyo king mereka._

" _Kami akan selalu berada disampingmu, hyung. Jangan sedih, kau tak sendiri. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki cobaan hidup dan cobaan tersebut akan berlalu tanpa kita sadari jika kita menjalaninya dengan tabah," tutur Siwon sambil mengusap bahu Sungmin._

 _Pria tampan berlesung pipit itu menatap Kyuhyun, menepuk bahu sang magnae berulang kali. "Semua pasti berakhir."_

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Yesung mendekat, mengulaskan satu senyum pengobar semangat. Kyuhyun tertular, magnae tampan yang terkenal dengan sifat jahilnya ini tersenyum hangat kepada para hyungnya, sesuatu hal yang langka._

 _ **Flasback off**_

Kyuhyun termangu di depan kaca wastafel, baru saja ia menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Kilasan masa lalu kembali bernanung ke masa sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata, mendesah berat sebelum melangkah pergi membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Ceklek.

Deg.

Kyuhyun mematung, tubuhnya beku. Kakinya kaku tertancap pada lantai. Orbs tajamnya menyorot lurus pada sosok yang begitu ia rindukan kehadirannya. Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat, mengingatkan dirinya pada masa malam pertama mereka.

Sebuah malam yang begitu bersejarah dalam hidupnya, dimana untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Setelah berbincang dengan segelas wine, entah mengapa malam itu Kyuhyun bergerak di luar kendali. Kecupan ringan yang biasa ia layangkan berubah menjadi panas dan semakin membawa mereka terperosok jauh.

Kini Kyuhyun kembali merasakannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Sepasang manik kelinci itu membulat kaget, tak percaya jika seseorang yang ingin ia kejutkan dengan kehadirannya telah mematung tepat di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Ia berdiri disamping meja nakas ranjang Kyuhyun dengan sebuah lembar putih di tangan kiri. Kyuhyun menghiraukan tatapan terkejut itu, ia bergegas menghampiri sang kekasih kemudian merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Kyuhyun..." lirih sosok itu di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih, menghirup dalam aroma candu yang sangat ia butuhkan setiap detiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku juga." Rengkuhan mereka terlepas, beralih dengan tautan bibir yang bergerak lembut dan dalam.

Menyalurkan segala asa yang terombak, terlebih pada sosok Kyuhyun yang nyaris terjatuh kembali ke dalam kesedihannya malam ini. Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan, tautan mereka terlepas.

Manik foxynya menyorot hangat menenggelamkan segala perasaan gusar di sepasang manik tajam Kyuhyun. "Aku berniat memberimu kejutan. Tapi sepertinya hanya niatan belaka. Kau sudah lebih dulu mengetahui kedatanganku."

Sungmin merengut lucu, bibirnya terpout. Kyuhyun terkekeh, mendekatkan wajah mengecup kening Sungmin. "Terima kasih, karena sudah bersedia datang," ujar Kyuhyun formal.

Sungmin menepuk dada Kyuhyun, ia mendesis kesal. "Perkataan macam apa itu? Tentu aku datang. Aku tak ingin lagu ini menjadi kenyataan." Sungmin mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan lembaran putih itu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Lost my way,"

"Ne. Kau berdusta. Siapa yang meninggalkanmu, eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit, sedang Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas. Menggigit hidung Sungmin adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Salahkan composer lagunya, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Lagipula, kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku. Aku sudah mengunci mati hatimu."

Sungmin tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun. Ia beralih menatap jejeran boneka bunny yang terususn rapi di sepanjang ranjangnya.

"Biar ku tebak. Selama ini kau tak pernah mencuci atau menjemur mereka, bukan." Interogasi Sungmin dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

"Tentu saja. Aku membutuhkan aroma tubuhmu, sayang. Jika aku mencuci atau menjemurnya. Aroma itu akan menguap."

"Ck. Kau terlihat seperti pecandu narkoba yang akan sakau bila tak kembali menghirup barang nista itu," ledek Sungmin. Tangan terulur mengambil bunny pink dari sisi ranjang. Menatap bunny tersebut dengan binar semu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya, ia mendekat menyentuh pelipis Sungmin. "Aku sudah terlanjur bergantung padamu, hyung. Sekali saja aku tak menemukan bekasmu di sekitarku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan hariku?"

Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun, matanya menerawang jauh menembus kaca jendela kamar mereka. "Mengapa dorm begitu sepi? Dimana yang lain?"

"Molla," jawab Kyuhyun singkat yang membuahkan dengusan kesal Sungmin. Kyuhyun menelusupkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut leher Sungmin. "Kau mendapat cuti hari ini?"

"Ani. Aku meminta izin kepada ketua regu kami. Dia memperbolehkannya dengan catatan aku harus pergi pada malam hari dan pulang pada malam hari pula. Jangan sampai ketua camp kami mengetahui hal ini."

Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan geli saat Kyuhyun semakin intens bermain di lehernya. "Kau berniat kembali menebar romansa dengan wanita gila itu." Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, decakan pelan mengalun dari belah bibir plumnya. "Ck. Bisa tidak menghapus nama itu dari kita sejenak. Aku muak," ujar Sungmin dingin.

Mengingat setiap kesempatan cutinya selalu diambil alih oleh wanita jejadian itu demi memuaskan hasrat abnormalnya, yakni menebar kemesraan tak lazim di dunia maya. Sungmin lelah, untuk hari ini saja. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyuhyun tanpa bayang-bayang sang penghancur hidupnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, beralih mengecupi bahu Sungmin meminta maaf. "Oke. Lupakan pertanyaan tololku tadi. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita langsung ke acara inti?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, kening berkerut pertanda tak mengerti. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan seringai andalannya. "Apa maksudmu? Acara inti?" Sungmin menatap jam dinding, masih kurang 2 jam lagi untuk pergantian hari.

Kyuhyun melebarkan seringaiannya, mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. Sebuah isyarat, Sungmin seketika sadar. Mengerti akan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, tidakkah kau ingin keluar? Kita bisa pergi ke tempat biasa atau pantai gwangalli, mungkin. Untuk merayakan hari spesial ini." Tawar Sungmin cepat hendak menghentikan hasrat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng, tanpa kata pria tampan itu terus menyudutkan Sungmin hingga jatuh terduduk di ranjang.

"Kyuhyun..." pekik Sungmin seraya menahan dada Kyuhyun. Sepasang lengan Kyuhyun menumpu di sisi tubuh Sungmin, menekan ranjang. "Ada apa? Kau tak merindukanku, heum?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Setidaknya kita berbincang sejenak dengan di temani segelas wine. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya sejak saat itu."

"Kita lakukan setelah menuntaskan ini. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukanmu Lee Sungmin. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Belum sempat Sungmin melayangkan protes, Kyuhyun lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya terlampau cepat. Menekan kemudian melumatnya dengan ganas. Gairah yang tersimpan cukup lama meski Sungmin acap kali datang menemuinya di tengah masa cutinya, kini menyeruak bebas mengalir dengan deras.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut panas hingga sesi-sesi percintaan umum yang selalu mereka lakukan terlewat dengan lancar. Setiap desahan dan tetesan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh, membuktikan jika mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan tak peduli beraba ribu juta, berapa ribu milyar duri tajam mengoyak hati mereka dan membuatnya berdarah. Mereka tak peduli dan akan terus bertahan, karena ini memang sudah menjadi jalan takdir mereka.

.

.

"Kyunnie..." panggil Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun bergumam merespon panggilan Sungmin, lengannya mengerat pinggang polos Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin tengah bersandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang juga polos.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengenakan gelang ini? dan bagaimana bisa bertaut. Aku dengar gelangmu sudah putus." Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. Seulas senyum hangat terpatri di wajah.

"Aku mempunyai 2 gelang, sayang. Dan gelang pertama telah putus. Impianku sudah terwujud. Terbukti dari konser soloku di Nagoya waktu lalu."

"Sebuah gelang harapan, heum. Chukkae," Sungmin beringsut, mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun. "Lalu, apa harapanmu di gelang kedua ini?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menautkan jemari tangan mereka dengan erat.

"Cinta kita. Bila gelang ini putus. Siap atau tidak, aku akan bertindak. Mengesampingkan semua resiko yang ada dan membawa hubungan kita ke depan publik. Maaf, tapi ini sudah tekadku. Aku sudah memikirkannya sepanjang gelang ini belum putus, sayang. Jadi, aku mohon jangan menyela lagi."

Pada awalnya Sungmin terbelalak shock, namun saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun ia mulai menerima keputusan kekasihnya itu. Memang mereka tidak bisa terus berlindung di balik kepalsuan yang merajam hati. Kesabaran manusia ada batasnya dan Sungmin memakluminya.

"Arraseo. Aku tidak akan menyelanya lagi. Jika memang sudah waktunya. Aku akan membiarkanmu bertindak. Sudah cukup semua pesakitan ini, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, Sungmin menerima keputusannya. Ia mengecupi bibir Sungmin berulang-ulang. "Terima kasih. Happy 10 th anniversary, dear. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

"Ne. Happy 10 th anniversary, Kyunnie. Nado Saranghae. Jeongmal nado saranghaeyo,"

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat waktu korea setempat. Menandakan tanggal yang tengah mereka tunggu mulai menyapa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menutup ucapan tulus mereka dengan bibir yang kembali saling mencecap. Memberi kehangatan serta kenyamanan yang tak mampu mereka rengkuh bersama orang lain.

"Mmmhh...Kyuh. Benar kita hanya akan merayakan hari spesial ini disini?" tanya Sungmin memperjelas setelah melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun beranjak, memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, jangan bilang Kyuhyun ingin memulainya lagi. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seiring dengan sorot tajam yang melelehkan hatinya. Seulas senyum hangat terpatri.

"Kenapa, heum? Merasa tak nyaman?" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Kemudian beranjak dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Mau kemana?" Sungmin mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia lebih tertarik dengan langkah kaki sang magnae yang hendak keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin begitu selesai mengenakan boxer. "Mengambil sesuatu. Tunggu disini, aku tak kan lama,"

Sungmin mengangguk, manik foxynya bergerak menatap punggung polos Kyuhyun yang hilang tertelan pintu kamar. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, menyamankan posisi tidurnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ya Tuhan, kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Cukup waktu satu tahun itu. Aku tak ingin lebih."

Suara getar ponsel menyentak lamunan Sungmin, tangan kiri bergerak meraih ponselnya. "Sial!" umpat Sungmin begitu menatap layar ponsel yang berkedip, menampilkan sang id caller. Sungmin bergegas mematikan ponsel itu dan melemparnya ke meja nakas.

"Dasar wanita gila! Aish. Kenapa harus aku?" pekik Sungmin frustasi. Suara pintu terbuka membungkam ocehan kesalnya, Sungmin berdehem berusaha menetlarkan perasaan kesalnya kala Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamar dengan sebotol wine.

Eh, wine. Tanpa menyadari kondisi pantatnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri, Sungmin serentak beranjak dari rebahannya. Terduduk di ranjang, menekan pantatnya dan mengakibatkan sentakan perih di pusat tubuhnya.

"Akh..sshh." Keluh Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, melangkah mendekat lalu mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Pelan-pelan, Minimi. Begitu merindukan moment ini, heum. Sampai kau melupakan rasa perih di pantatmu itu," goda Kyuhyun setengah meledek.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ia memukul lengan Kyuhyun agak keras. "Ck. Sialan! Tidak meminta maaf, malah meledekku." Ketus Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesis gemas.

Mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Sungmin seraya mengulurkan segelas wine padanya. "Ini, sebagai permintaan maafku." Sungmin melirik sengit gelas wine yang terulur untuknya. Dengan enggan ia menerima gelas tersebut.

"Maaf di terima," lontaran ketus itu terdengar begitu jenaka bagi Kyuhyun, membuat tawanya meledak keras. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, rasa kesalnya semakin bertalu-talu di dalam hati.

"Aish. Jangan menertawakanku." Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu beranjak masih dengan tawanya. "Yakkk..."

"Oke. Oke, hmpftt.." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya. "Wajahmu menggelikan, Min. Aku sempat berpikir, apa kau akan se-menggemaskan ini bila sedang bersama istrimu, hem. Jadi, siapa yang istri siapa yang suami di hubunganmu itu." Ledek Kyuhyun menghiraukan wajah merah Sungmin.

"Yakkkk...kau meledekku, eoh." Teriak Sungmin semakin kesal. Kyuhyun menyeringai, menggoda sedikit sang kekasih tak masalah bukan. Terlebih dia sudah lama tak melakukannya.

"Aku berkata fakta, sayang. Lihat saja, aku berani bertaruh bila kau sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya. Tak heran memang, mengingat posisimu di hubungan kita."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau...!" Sungmin bersiap melemparkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya, raut kesal Sungmin entah mengapa kembali membangkitkan hasrat Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, lemparkan. Lemparkan, sayang," titah Kyuhyun memprovokasi, bermaksud membumbung amarah Sungmin. Tak disangka Sungmin benar-benar melemparkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Amarah sudah membutakan sikap sabarnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak pelan, dengan sigap ia menangkap ponsel Sungmin. Beruntung ia memiliki gerak reflek yang cukup baik. Kepalanya menggeleng, tak percaya dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau akan benar-benar melemparku. Bagaimana bila aku gagal menangkapnya? Ponsel ini akan hancur dan kau tidak bisa menghubungi istrimu lagi."

Sungmin berdecak keras, sedikit mengerut heran mengapa Kyuhyun malam ini begitu menyebalkan? Pria tampan itu tak berniat menyurutkan sikap jahilnya barang sejenak.

Sungmin meraih bantal dan melemparkannya ke Kyuhyun. "Aku tak peduli. Bunuh saja wanita itu. Dia bukan istriku!" gertak Sungmin keras. Sudah cukup, Sungmin begitu marah saat ini. Kyuhyun berniat menghentikan sikap jahilnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam otak bulusnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri Sungmin, pria tampan itu tersenyum tampan. "Min..." Kyuhyun hendak menyentuh lengan Sungmin, namun pemuda manis itu segera menampik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Hey, sayang. Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Pergi!" Sungmin memberontak, berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Ck. Lepas Cho. Kyummphhtt."

Kyuhyun bergegas membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya, melumatnya dalam meminta maaf melalui cumbuan manisnya. Sungmin meluluh, pada akhirnya ia terhanyut ke dalam ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kening mereka saling bertaut, nafas tersenggal sesaat setelah melepaskan tautan mereka. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Tak mungkin aku sudi menyentuh wanita gila itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar rajukan Sungmin. "Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku pun tak kan mengizinkanmu menyentah tubuh hina itu. Kau hanya milikku seorang, ingat itu." Tutur Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kenapa malam ini kau begitu menyebalkan? Seharusnya kau bersikap romantis kepadaku. Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan jatahmu. Ck! Menyebalkan." Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun, ia menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Kini posisi mereka duduk menyandar ke head bed. Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyesap sejenak aroma wine di tangan. Lengan kirinya merengkuh bahu Sungmin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merindukan moment ini. Menjahilimu."

"Aish. Ini bukan hari jum'at. Kau curang."

"Hahaha. Biarlah, yang terpenting aku sudah menuntaskan hasratku." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. Mengesampingkan gumaman protes dari celah bibir plum itu.

"Tak terasa sudah selama ini. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Kyunnie. Kita bersama mengarungi hubungan yang tak mudah ini bertemankan para Kyumin Shipper yang selalu mendukung kita. Aku bangga pada mereka."

Ada setitik getar sedih disana, Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Mempererat rangkulannya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Mereka memang hebat. Kita patut mengucap terima kasih pada mereka."

"Tapi aku telah menghancurkan perasaan mereka, Kyu. Masih pantaskah aku mengucap terima kasih pada mereka?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas winenya ke meja nakas. Jemarinya kemudian terulur menyentuh dagu Sungmin, membawa wajah manis itu memaku wajahnya.

"Hey, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah para bedebah itu. Jika memang mereka tak menerimamu, bukan berarti mereka membencimu. Mereka hanya tak mengerti kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tak perlu bersedih, bukan kau yang menghancurkan hati mereka Sungmin hyung."

Satu butir bening meluncur, Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih masih bertahan. Maaf, jika selama ini aku menyakitimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat mengecup lama kening Sungmin. "Bukankah berulang kali aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu. Tak ada yang lain selain dirimu. Kau telah mengunci rapat hatiku. Sulit sekali untuk menerima yang lain."

"Lagipula, kau juga masih disini bersamaku. Hatimu masih untukku. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak bertahan, bukan." Sambung Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun mengambil alih gelas wine Sungmin menaruhnya ke meja nakas begitu Sungmin tak berniat meminumnya lagi.

"Kyunnie, nyanyikan sebuah lagu."

"Arraseo. Kau ingin lagu apa?"

"Beautiful,"

"Mengapa memilih lagu itu?"

"Aku menyukainya," Kyuhyun mengapit hidung Sungmin lalu menariknya. "Yaakkk...sakit." Adu Sungmin sembari memegang tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari hidungnya.

"Jangan bilang, jika lagu itu tercipta untukmu,"

"Yaaa. Siapa yang berpikir seperti itu, meski pertama mendengarnya sempat terbesit pikiran itu."

"Ck. Percaya diri sekali."

"Hehehe..." Sungmin menyengir, deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas begitu menggemaskan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, hendak mencubit pipi Sungmin tetapi urung karena Sungmin lebih dulu melindungi pipinya dengan menangkup sepasang pipinya.

"Jangan menganiaya diriku terus. Cepat bernyanyi."

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin, merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin pada bahunya. Kyuhyun berdehem kecil sambil mencuri ciuman di bibir Sungmin sekilas.

' _Nanigenai hibi ga shizuka ni kagayaku_

 _yakusoku no hi made yubiori kazoe tari shi te_

 _are kara kisetsu o ikutsu kasane ta daro u_

 _ai ni iku yo anata no egao ni_

 _hirogaru Beautiful world sekai no subete ga_

 _mabayuku Shine on kakedasu Heart beat anata o omou to_

 _afureru Beautiful world mata aeru shunkan o_

 _zutto Over & Over negatte ta kara_

 _yume de ae ta hi wa sukoshi ureshiku te_

 _dakedo onaji kurai hayaku ai taku mo natta_

 _afureru omoi mo kaban ni tsumekon de_

 _ai ni iku yo kumo o kakiwake te_

 _iroduku Beautiful world takanaru kono kodō_

 _kotoba dake ja tsutae kire nai kimochi ga aru no sa_

 _togire ta kisetsu o tsunagu yō ni sotto_

 _te to te Over & Over kasaneawase te_

 _hanare te mo itsuno bi mo_

 _bokura no kokoro tsunagatte i ta kara_

 _hirogaru Beautiful world sekai no subete ga_

 _mabayuku Shine on kakedasu Heart beat anata o omou to_

 _afureru Beautiful world mata aeru shunkan o_

 _zutto Over & Over itsumo Over & Over_

 _negatte ta kara_ _ **'**_

 _ **(Reupload from: .com)**_

Kyuhyun menautkan jemari tangan mereka, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tak disadari manik Sungmin berbayang haru. Hatinya begitu tersentuh mendengar setiap bait yang terlantun dari bibir Kyuhyun. Beriringan dengan suara bass merdu Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Sungmin terlena.

"Ck. Aku iri denganmu. Tak heran namamu begitu melambung, Kyu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, merunduk mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Kenapa iri, heum? Meski kau tak memiliki suara seindah ini. Tapi, kau selalu menikmatinya langsung dariku. Bukan begitu."

"Ya. Aku bersyukur karena telah memilihmu, meski hubungan ini salah. Tapi aku bahagia bersanding denganmu." Sungmin memaku wajah Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan pria tampan itu ke dalam sihir matanya.

"Aku juga. Saranghae,"

"Nado saranghaeyo,"

Bibir mereka kembali bertaut, begitu lembut penuh cinta. Terbesit Kyuhyun menggumam dalam hati sebelum memejamkan mata memperdalam cumbuan bibirnya.

" _Kau benar, sayang. Lagu itu memang aku nyanyikan untukmu. Setiap aku melantunkan bait dalam lagu tersebut. Hanya wajahmu lah yang membayangi pandanganku. Tetaplah seperti ini. Meskipun mereka tahu kau bukan milikku, tapi hatimu hanya untukku. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo"_

 _._

 _ **BitterSweet Love**_

 _._

 _(_ _ **Trans**_ _)_

 _Setiap hari, kau menyinari (dunia) dengan acuh tak acuh, di dalam diam_

 _Aku menghitung hari per hari sampai hari pertemuan (kita)_

 _Sudah berapa banyak musim yang kita lewati sampai saat itu tiba?_

 _Aku sedang berjalan untuk menemui senyum mu_

 _Kau memenuhi dunia yang indah ini_

 _Kau adalah segalanya di dunia ini_

 _Teruslah bersinar, (karena) kau (sangat) mempesona_

 _Kau membuat jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat ketika Aku memikirkanmu_

 _Kau memenuni dunia yang indah ini_

 _Bertemu denganmu lagi walau hanya sesaat_

 _Aku sangat mengharapkannya terus dan terus, setiap saat_

 _Hari dimana Aku bertemu denganmu didalam mimpi-mimpiku, (membuat)ku sangat bahagia_

 _Walaupun (kau dimimpi itu) sangat mirip (kau terlihat seperti asli)_

 _Itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu_

 _Pikiran-pikiran yang terus menyeruak_

 _Akan ku tekan pikiran itu didalam tasku_

 _Aku pergi untuk menemuimu_

 _Mendorong perjalananku melewati awan_

 _Mengubah dunia yang indah ini_

 _Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat_

 _Perasaanku padamu tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata_

 _Perlahan-lahan, seperti mengikuti perubahan musim_

 _Terus dan terus, (kita) berpegangan tangan_

 _Walaupun jika kita mengapung menjauh, tidak peduli kapan_

 _Hati kita akan selalu menyatu…_

 _Kau memenuhi dunia yang indah ini_

 _Kau adalah segalanya di dunia ini_

 _Teruslah bersinar, (karena) kau (sangat) mempesona_

 _Kau membuat jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat ketika Aku memikirkanmu_

 _Kau memenuhi dunia yang indah ini_

 _Bertemu denganmu lagi walau hanya sesaat_

 _Aku sangat mengharapkannya terus dan terus, setiap saat_

 _Terus dan terus, setiap saat_

 _ **(Reupload from: .com)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
